Treatment of genetic brain disorders including neurodegenerative diseases are an unmet medical need. These include rare, lysosomal storage diseases, and more common diseases such as Parkinson's disease. Neurodegenerative diseases strike about 50 million Americans each year, demanding enormous cost in medical expenses and lost productivity. Currently, there is no effective treatment for neurodegenerative diseases and there is a need for such in the art. The instant disclosure seeks to address one or more of the aforementioned needs in the art.